


Cas's Curiosity

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Masturbation, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Top Castiel, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally got his new toy in the mail, but he totally forgot to check that the bunker was empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas's Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupernaturalMystery306](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/gifts).



> Gift fic for my LOVELY SupernaturalMystery who beta's for me (and has saved my bacon on numerous occasions from posting something unintelligible) and recently had a birthday. She deserves only the nicest things and this is what she asked for, so I tried to deliver.  
> Also, it's been a while since I wrote Destiel, so be gentle with me.

http://www.pinkcherry.com/progasm-prostate-massager-ice

 

Dean knew that he should wait at least until he'd managed to check that no one else was in the bunker, but he couldn't. Ever since he'd picked up the package from his private po box he'd been more than half hard in his jeans. He sped through the bunker with the discretely wrapped package clutched tight in his hands, his heart racing the whole while. 

He threw the door closed behind him, not noticing the tinny sounds of music coming from the room down the hall, or the head of tousled dark hair that poked into the hall as his door squeaked closed.

He stripped off his shirts, tossing them in the corner where his hamper was as he toed off his shoes and socks. Once Dean was naked down to his boxers he ripped into the package and he was not disappointed in the contents.

Inside, was his brand new glass prostate massager and his cock throbbed at the sight of it.

He peeled down his boxers and grabbed his lube from the bedside table before throwing himself down on the bed.

He covered his fingers in lube, wanting to tease himself first. He started with one, barely feeling the stretch with the anticipation thrumming through his veins. Staring at the massager he slipped in a second finger before closing his eyes and slipping himself into a favored fantasy about dark, messy hair, bright blue eyes and chapped but soft looking pink lips and so he never noticed the bedroom door opening a crack and familiar bright blue eyes peering in at him.

Cas's eyes went wide when he saw Dean on his back, one knee drawn up to his chest and the fingers of one hand stroking and pressing into his ass. Cas got so hard in his sleep pants, he forgot to be stealthy as he opened the door a bit more for a better view. He watched with a dry mouth as Dean blindly groped for the glass item on the bed and pressed the bulbous end up inside himself in a smooth glide. He couldn't decide where to focus his eyes, the clutch of Dean's pretty pink rim around the glass toy or the ecstasy on Dean’s handsome face. The pink flush, the bitten lips, the green eyes staring up at him in shock.

"Fuck Cas, privacy!" Dean shouted, trying to cover up and remove the toy at the same time.

"No don't- you're beautiful Dean. What... What were you thinking about?" Cas asked, head tilted in curiosity as he stepped into Dean’s room and shut the door behind him. He stepped close enough to the bed to make out the details of the freckles dusted across the sensitive skin of Dean’s shoulders and collar bones and the crinkles around his eyes, the dusky color of his nipples and the beads of sweat trailing down his chest.

“Wha-nooooohhhhh” Dean started to ask what Cas was doing, or trying to do, but as he pulled the toy from his ass, it did what it was supposed to do and stimulated his prostate, making his whole body clench and twitch, bringing him that much closer to orgasm. Having the source of his fantasies standing next to his bed, looking down at him with lust-blown eyes was like playing out a freaking porno in his very own bedroom. Dean took a breath and grabbed his courage before catching Cas’s eye.

“You. I was thinking about you. Coming in here and stripping off all your clothes and holding me down and fucking me into the mattress.”

“Oh, Oh. Is that, is that something that something you’d really want?” Cas asked, gripping the top of the comforter and pushing it down and off the bed, exposing all of Dean to his greedy eyes.

With a deft twist of the toy still plunged into him, Dean arched his back and nodded his head, letting his eyes droop to half-mast trying to entice Cas into fucking him and now.

Without further thought or discussion, Cas started to pull off his clothes and climb onto the bed in between Dean’s bowed, spread thighs.

“Yesyesyes.” Dean whined, arching his back and pressing his head into his pillow as Cas gently pulled the toy out of his ass and lubed up his own, thicker than Dean had imagined, cock before pulling Dean’s legs up over his hips. He lined himself up, the head of his cock just breeching Dean’s hole and he paused.

“Beg me for it, Dean. Growl and whine and beg oh so pretty for my cock.” Cas clamped his hands down on Dean’s hips, stopping the other man from rolling his hips and impaling himself down on his cock.

“Please, fuck, just, do it. C’mon Cas, wanted you since forever just...nnngh, fuck me.” Dean ground out, his voice dangerously low.

“Good boy, Dean. And good boys get what they ask for.” He ended with a roll  and dirty grind of his hips that thrust his dick all the way inside Dean’s slutty, waiting hole. Both men groaned when Cas bottomed out and froze, holding Dean pressed up against his body and trying not to lose it and come immediately.

“Movemovemovemovemooooove.” Dean squirmed where he was impaled. Cas felt so good, thick and pulsing inside of him. He didn’t need much, but he needed Cas to move a little bit, he wanted to feel that big dick thrusting in and out of his hole. He wanted to feel Cas come inside him and mark him all up; claim him.

Breathing out hard through his nose, Cas started to thrust, slow at first but picking up speed quickly as he found his rhythm. Before long both men were grunting loud enough to be heard over the sound of sweaty skin slapping together. Dean arched up on his neck so that he could reach a hand down and grip the head of his cock, squeezing lightly and rubbing his thumb over the tip. He squeezed again just as Cas made sparks dance behind his eyes by rubbing across his prostate and that was it. Dean was coming all ove rhis hand and stomach, body freezing up as Cas pounded him through it.

Cas let Dean’s clenching pull his own orgasm out of him. He pressed his hips forward, grinding his pelvis against Dean’s clenched buttocks. He froze only for a moment, then he collapsed on top of Dean, their sweaty, heaving bodies sticking together.

“Best. Purchase. Ever.” Dean huffed out with a laugh as they both looked over at the discarded prostate massager.

 


End file.
